Adjustments
by TilltheMorningLight
Summary: Galvatron had no idea what he had gotten himself into. Sequel to "Turn".


Sequel to _Turn_. For Speedstreek360 :)

I do not own any Transformers.

* * *

_Adjustments_

Galvatron had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

It had been over a month since he had interfaced with Grimlock. The two had continued "seeing" each other. Luckily, no one had figured out what was going on, and the two continued sharing missions – and well, other activities. They really did work well together, which was what had started this whole mess.

When Galvatron had been _told_ to work with Grimlock, he had been furious. He was _not_ one of Prime's lackeys to be ordered around. He had begun to argue, but Cyclonus had given him that _look_ and so he kept quiet. He wasn't sure _why_ he was listening to Cyclonus – it was his fault in the first place the Decepticons had _surrendered_.

Or, no. It was _Galvatron's_ fault.

Galvatron had met Grimlock before, not too impressed with the brainless brute. Of course, there had been a few occasions where he and his Dinobots had proven to be worthy opponents. Galvatron couldn't remember if the _creature_ had a bipedal mode – he had always ever seen him as a giant lizard.

So when Optimus Prime had brought in a large, grey and yellow mech, Galvatron was honestly confused. Then the large mech began to _speak_. So the idiot did have a robot mode after all.

Galvatron had resisted the urge to just shoot Grimlock and go on alone. But no; the Decepticons and Autobots were trying to _get along_. Like weaklings.

_He_ was weak.

The two had completed their first, boring task and returned to Cybertron. Apparently both Optimus and Rodimus had been pleased, teaming them up again for another equally boring mission. But, despite the arguing, they did work well together. It had shocked Galvatron to the point of _worrying_ about it. What did it mean?

Grimlock was an impressive mech, Galvatron supposed. He would watch him work, walk, speak – even in his beast form Grimlock exuded a sort of simple grace.

Galvatron hadn't known what to do with these new _feelings_ of appreciation and so tried to ignore them. It couldn't be too difficult; he had other things to worry about.

Like how everyone treated him like a _child_. Every time he returned to Cybertron _someone_ would be telling him what to do, telling him to _calm down_ – he wasn't even upset! Or, no one knew _how_ upset he truly was.

His helm had begun to ache again. Ever since the incident on Turkulon his head would start to pound every time he got too worked up over something. It had stopped for a time, right before he was talked into surrendering and joining the Autobots. Shortly after, however, the pain started again. Galvatron had returned from his third mission with Grimlock exhausted, and was embarrassed to have been carried by Cyclonus to his chambers. The pain in his head had knocked him into stasis.

He had woken up ashamed, wishing that his glitch would _go away_. Galvatron had no weaknesses.

What if it happened in front of Grimlock?

At that moment, Galvatron realized he had a problem. Since when did he care what an _Autobot_ thought about him?

Galvatron was summoned, along with Grimlock, and they were told to go on yet another mission together. He had made sure to be particularly hateful the whole way, snapping at Grimlock every chance he got. He was not going to give in to his strange urges.

Then, on that same mission, they had ended up interfacing.

Galvatron thought he would have been ashamed after, not wanting anything to do with the Dinobot –

But he had found that the thought of not seeing Grimlock again made his spark throb.

Grimlock had made it clear that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Galvatron had been excited at first – he wasn't sure why, but he had been. It had been hard to hide, too.

When he and Grimlock had returned to Cybertron that time, Cyclonus had commented on the smile on Galvatron's face.

_Galvatron_ had been smiling. He quickly rectified it, making himself frown. It wasn't hard, though. Cyclonus made him frown anyway. It was hard to keep that frown on his face a few seconds later when Grimlock had said it was hard _not_ to laugh at Cyclonus' bunny ears.

In that moment, he had first realized he was actually happy.

_Grimlock_ made him happy.

Galvatron placed a hand on his head, cursing as it began to throb. He had been worrying about someone _finding them out_ so much that he hadn't been able to properly recharge. It was ridiculous; really, what could they do? _Make_ them stop seeing each other?

The thought made the energon in his lines burn. He would be damned if he stopped seeing Grimlock. He hissed, his head giving a particularly harsh pounding. Galvatron swayed, reaching for something to hold onto. There was nothing there, and he ended up falling on his aft. He held his head in his hands, wishing the waves of pain would just stop.

Galvatron whined, not able to produce enough volume to yell, curling into a ball. He suddenly couldn't remember where he was, and the fear of not being found made him whine again – what if he was left on the floor? Cyclonus was too busy with _befriending_ Autobots to worry about his leader. Surely Grimlock would come for him…

But how much did Grimlock care? What if he was just interested in interfacing? Galvatron held his head tighter, the pounding pushing him closer and closer to stasis every second. He finally blacked out, the last, horrible thought running through his conscious mind being that he woke up alone.

.

Galvatron woke with a start, his vision blurry. It felt as if someone was stabbing something into his head and he gasped, squeezing his optics shut. A warm hand pressed into his forehead and for a moment the pain didn't matter.

"Grimlock," he muttered. The hand on his head drew back, and he realized his mistake too late. His optics shot open, and a very concerned Cyclonus filled his vision.

"Grimlock?"

"He's awake?" Galvatron looked over to see Rodimus Prime standing by the door. Why was he there? Who else was there? How long had he been out?

No one else was in the room. Galvatron frowned; Grimlock wasn't there.

It kind of hurt.

"Lord Galvatron," Cyclonus said quietly. Galvatron narrowed his optics, refusing to look at his second. "Are you alright?"

Galvatron growled, turning his head. "What do you care?"

The large warrior actually flinched, and Galvatron almost felt bad. Almost. "Can you stand? We need to take you to the medical bay."

Galvatron sat up, biting his bottom lip. The pain wasn't nearly as bad as it had been, but his vision was still blurry. He shrugged Cyclonus' hand away, getting to his feet. He took one step before having to be caught.

"C'mon," Rodimus said as he stepped up and circled his arm around Galvatron's middle. "He was really worried – it was kind of cute how he was checking every room."

Cyclonus growled, taking Galvatron's other side. There was no need for the both of them to aid Galvatron; Cyclonus was large enough to do it himself. Galvatron just supposed the Prime wanted to try and prove his trustworthiness. It wasn't working, but Galvatron allowed himself to be carried.

They made it to the door when a large form blocked their path. Galvatron looked up, feeling his spark skip when he saw that blue visor.

"What you doing?" Grimlock growled, his hands balled into fists.

Rodimus sighed. "We need to get Galvatron to the med-bay." He paused, his head cocking to the side. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be on a mission – "

"Me Grimlock take him." Galvatron felt his faceplates heat, and he wished he could just disappear. Since when had anyone made him feel this way? Cyclonus whipped his head to look at his leader, and Galvatron knew by his second's scowl that his face was colored with embarrassment.

"Why?" Cyclonus asked, his voice hard.

Grimlock snorted, holding out his arms. "Just give him."

Rodimus looked at Grimlock, then at Galvatron. A grin spread across the young Prime's face and Galvatron knew things were about to get ridiculous.

"I think we've stumbled upon something here, Cy," Rodimus ignored Cyclonus' growl at the nickname and chuckled. "Guess me and Optimus are just a couple of matchmakers."

"Shut up." Cyclonus released Galvatron, stepping back. Galvatron gave the larger warrior his signature glare, hoping that the fool would let it go. What did it matter to Cyclonus who Galvatron wanted?

"How long has this been going on?" Cyclonus crossed his arms, his eyes fixed on his leader.

"None of Bunny's business!" Grimlock stepped into the room, grabbing for Galvatron. "Now we take him to get better."

Cyclonus stepped in front of the Dinobot, his teeth bared. Galvatron rolled his optics. This was getting out of hand. He looked at Rodimus, expecting the fool to at least seem concerned –

But he was grinning. _Grinning_. With a huff, Galvatron straightened, shoving away from the Autobot "leader".

"Stop you fools!" Galvatron took satisfaction in the fact that they listened. "I don't think this is any of your concern, Cyclonus."

Cyclonus narrowed his optics, but kept his voice at a normal level. "I've always been concerned about your well-being, Galvatron. You've just always failed to see it."

Galvatron hadn't failed to see it, he just thought it was un-necessary. With a sigh, he placed a hand to his head. "You worry too much. You think I'm too _stupid_, too _crazy_ to make my own decisions." The words weren't the ones he had wanted to come out, but there wasn't much he could do about it at this point.

Cyclonus seemed to wilt, but kept his gaze on Galvatron. "I…do not think that you're _stupid_ or _crazy_. I just get…worried."

"If I didn't know any better," Rodimus said, his presence almost forgotten. "I'd say that Cyclonus – "

"_Don't you say it_." Cyclonus hissed. "I am not _in love_ with Galvatron, and never have been."

Rodimus smirked. "Uh huh. Sure, whatever."

Galvatron looked at Grimlock, allowing his second to argue with the brightly colored Autobot. The Dinobot held his arms out again, not saying anything. Galvatron felt his spark do funny things at the sight of the gesture.

Really, this bot was going to be the end of him. Or, worse still, was going to make him as slagging _sappy_ as an Autobot…

End

* * *

(Pffft…wow, that was just..yeah. Unfortunately, Swoop couldn't make an appearance. :( I just..don't know lol. Hope you got somethin' out of it!)


End file.
